What Did I Tell You?
by strawberry.sparkle
Summary: Harry felt rather nauseous. He had never dreaded a visit to the Weasley household more.  Christmas Oneshot/Post DH


A/N: Quick oneshot, randomly inspired. It's meant to be a fluffy little H/G scene, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry felt rather nauseous. He had never dreaded a visit to the Weasley household more. This was quite strange, considering that the Weasleys were his favorite family in the entire world (due to the fact that his own family had been wiped out by the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort). Then again, Harry surmised, the Weasleys were about to become his own family. Unless they hex him to death first. Another nervous pang swooped through his stomach.<p>

Just then, Ginny Weasley came stumbling out of the bathroom. She ran her hands absentmindedly through her hair and stared at the pile of presents on the dining table.

"You know, it's really going to be a pain to floo all of these over to Mum and Dad's place. We probably should have thought of a way to get these there beforehand, Harry. Harry?"

For he had been staring blankly out of the window the entire time.

"Oh get a grip Harry, honestly. The worst they'll do is jinx you." Harry turned to her with a horrified expression on his face, and Ginny couldn't help cracking up.

"Seriously, what do you think they're going to do?" she asked between giggles. "But I just had an idea. Come on now, help me shrink these gifts so we can keep them in our pockets. We'll enlarge them again when we get back."

Harry shook his head as if he were shaking out his thoughts. He knew he was just being stupid. He walked over to the table and pointed his wand at Teddy's neatly wrapped toy broomstick.

"Parvo minutia" he muttured, and the three foot long package shrunk until it was about two inches long and could fit easily into the palm of Harry's hand. "Sorry Gin. It's just that I've known your family for so long..." he trailed off indistinctly. "I just don't want your brothers to -"

His sentence was cut off by Ginny gently kissing him on the cheek, and Harry found himself relaxing. "Don't worry. Now let's go before Mum starts worrying. It's already six." She tossed the miniscule presents into a satchel and started walking over to the fireplace before she was stopped by Harry's voice.

"Wait! It's still in your pocket, right?" Ginny checked her pockets, seemingly found whatever she had been looking for, and nodded. "After you, then." She threw a pinch of glittery Floo powder into the fire, and stepped into the blazing green flames.

Harry watched her spin around and disappear. He took a deep breath. You can do this, he told himself, and he too reached into the pot for a bit of Floo powder.

The first thing he noticed as he stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace was the smell. The air was thick with the scents of Christmas. As he followed Ginny into the kitchen, he had to resist sniffing the air with each step. Baked chickens, mashed potatoes, roast vegetables, and caramel pudding all called out to him.

"Harry! It's so good to see you, it's been far too long. I swear, they keep you and Ron far too busy up at the Ministry," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she pulled Harry into a hug. Harry grinned and hugged her back. He loved being in the Burrow, it had been like his home away from Hogwarts throughout his years studying there, and he immdediately resolved to visit more.

"I know Mrs. Weasley. What can I say though? Auror training is about to end though, and then we'll get some time off. I'll definitely visit once I get a chance."

"Harry!" Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends, ran into the kitchen and practically tackled Harry into a hug. "Happy Christmas! You're late, what took you so long? Anyways, did you leave work early today? Naucus, you know from my department, was trying to find you, so I told him that you were down with the Aurors but Ron said you'd gone, which was weird because you two usually leave together, and -"

"Seriously Hermione, let him get a word in edge wise." Ron walked into the kitchen, shaking his head at Hermione. "Long time no see, Harry."

"Yeah right, you're with him all the time at training, Ron," Ginny huffed, levitating a basket of rolls over to the dinner table. "It's me who never sees him, what with both of our trainings -"

"Like Harry never makes time for his girlfriend. You're all he talks about half the time, it's kind of revolting actuall-"

"Yeah well half of Ron's conversations are about discussing his -" Harry started to retort, but exactly what he talked about was never clear, for Ron had stuffed a roll into Harry's mouth to shut him up. Harry choked and coughed the roll out, but not before he heard a little laugh come from a tiny turquoise-haired person who was now at his legs.

"Hi Harry!" Teddy exclaimed. "What did you get me for Christmas?" he asked, poking Harry's shins affectionately.

"No, Teddy, don't disturb Molly in the kitchen!" George gasped, out of breath from chasing after Teddy.

Harry grinned. "It's all right George. And you won't find out until tomorrow morning Teddy, that's when everyone opens all the presents, remember?"

At that moment, Molly turned around and seemed to realize how many people were in her kitchen. "Shoo! All of you, go into the dining room, dinner's practically ready, I just need to magic it onto the table."

They didn't hesitate to find their seats at the magically extended dining room table, where Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, and Andromeda had already been seated. A couple minutes later, their dinner flew over their heads and landed gently in the middle of the table, followed by Mrs. Weasley herself. Everybody exclaimed at how wonderful everything looked, and Molly blushed but told them all to start eating.

During the end of their dinner, Harry discreetly kicked Ginny, who rolled her eyes but seemed to understand the intent behind the gesture. She purposely-on-accident dropped her fork and dove under the table to retrieve it, nodding at Harry as she came back up.

Hermione, who was seated diagonally across from Ginny, immediately gasped, leaving Harry to wonder why girls always noticed these things first. He aimed a kick her way too, nudging his head towards Ron, hoping she would catch on and not say anything. She caught Harry's eye and smiled, clearly bursting to say her congratulations. Ron still seemed to be absorbed with his food.

Molly vanished away the main dishes and magicked in the puddings as Harry started worrying again. None of the Weasleys had noticed yet. Maybe he and Ginny should make an announcement. Her family might think he didn't want to tell them. He and Ginny had thought that letting the Weasleys discover their news for themselves would be the easiest and least stressful way, but now Harry doubted their decision. He didn't want them thinking he was losing his nerve, or that he was scared of their reaction (even though he was). He leaned in towards Ginny to tell her this, but froze when he heard Ron's voice.

"Ginny,' Ron said slowly. "What's that - that thing - on your hand?" He cast a suspicious look at Harry. "It's not -?"

At these words, everyone turned to look at Ginny's hand, then over at Harry, who quite wanted to disappear. Instead, he steadied himself by grasping his left hand in Ginny's right. "Er. Yeah, Ron. It is."

The second that followed would have been funny if Harry hadn't been so nervous. The Weasleys (apart from Ginny) all had the same shocked expression on their face. Ron's face had turned white. "Y - You - You're getting married?"

Squeezing Ginny's hand even tighter, Harry defended himself. "I mean, I know it's only been a couple years, but I obviously love Ginny and really don't know what I'd do without her and..."

"But this is brilliant! We'll be brothers! I mean, brother-in-laws, technically, but you're basically already part of the family anyways!" And with that, Ron ran over to the other side of the table and knocked Harry into a hug, where he was soon joined by the rest of Ginny's brothers. Harry felt quite relieved, even if George threatened to make him test any faulty Wheezes products if he messed with his sister.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and smiled. She grinned back with a look in her eyes that clearly said, What did I tell you?


End file.
